The present invention relates to systems, methods and computer program products for the implementation of hierarchical control of teleconferences:
Telephony systems are commonly utilized to facilitate conversations between participants. However, such conversations may become unproductive or disruptive, such as where the conversation is over-run with multiple simultaneous voices. This problem is compounded as the number of participants in the conversation is increased. Moreover, when multiple participants are involved in a conference, it may be difficult to orchestrate efficient moderation and flow of the conversation. In this regard, conventional teleconference systems are statically configured and require manual intervention, typically leaving control of communication to the discretion of the teleconference participants and/or a teleconference host.